Awake
by chloeayla
Summary: Sophia always complained about having such a boring life. What happens when one boy and one crazy night turns her whole world upside down?
1. Character Details

Character details.

Story starts in October 2009

* * *

Name: Sophia Rose Callahan (portrayed by Jamie Lynn Spears)

Age: 19 (July 23, 1989)

Lives near older sister, Alexis, in LA.

* * *

Name: Zachary David Alexander Efron

Or better known as Zac Efron.

Age: 21 (October 18, 1987)

He lives in LA, too. You know about him, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 1

Awake -Zac Efron- One.

Moving to LA had been my Plan Z, the last thing I wanted to do. But after so many attempts at living a happy life in my hometown of Seattle, Washington, I figured it was the best.

My sister, Alexis, was ecstatic when I told her I would be there in a week. She even went as far as finding me an apartment near hers that was quite affordable and finding a job for me that involved editing pictures all day for a high end fashion magazine that she modeled for. I wasn't complaining though since those were the two things about moving I was dreading.

Alexis and I are polar opposite. At the age of 25, she has settled down with a fiancé, Ben, and a 9 month old baby girl named Gwendolyn Elaine. Alexis was always the one who was calm and collected no matter what. She was always taking her time with everything and absolutely everything is perfect for her. With me, I'm always procrastinating, frantic, and everything I do is never perfect enough for her. But I have to love her because she's my sister. And of course, she's always right…

"Sophia! I have organized everything in your entire apartment. You can thank me now," Alexis said with a big grin as I took my first few steps into my new apartment. Of course, she had insisted on me chipping all of my stuff down a few days before I arrived so she could make sure my stuff was up to her standards.

"Thanks, Lex," I replied while hugging her.

"We missed you! You have to see how big Gwen has gotten! And you must help me with my wedding plans!"

"You and I both know that I will never have a say in what goes on at your wedding or how it's decorated."

"Oh, hush. Let's go out for dinner."

"Jesus, Alexis, do you always dine like a goddess?" I asked as I looked around the most prestigious looking restaurant I had ever set foot in.

"It's a very formal restaurant, Sophia. This is where all of the celebrities go," Alexis stated as if she were a tour guide. I snorted and followed her and the waitress to a table outside. As I opened the menu, I noticed that everything was way overpriced. I began to understand that being a model pays more than just the bills for Alexis.

I ordered a Caesar salad and water and waited patiently while Alexis took a phone call. Glancing around the restaurant, I noticed several famous actors and actresses. I literally had to bite my tongue to keep myself from squealing. I also noticed that there were no camera's flashing and no crazy fan girls attempting to break in. At least I wouldn't have to worry about having my face plastered on the front of some dumb celebrity gossip newspaper or magazine.

"I'm back," Alexis sang as she sat down across from me, "And I have some news for you, my beautiful little sister." Her smile grew.

"Lay it on me, Lex."

"You're going to do a photo shoot with me in two weeks!"

"Sounds great, but since when did I ever mention that I want to live the high profile life you live? I mean, I appreciate this, I really do. But isn't it a little too soon?"

"Honey, you have two weeks to prepare and you are not backing out. That's final."

"Okay, Mother." I smirked at her as the waitress placed our food in front of us.

We chatted while we ate and soon it was time to leave because "Gwen is a hungry growing baby, Sophia!" So, of course, my sister basically pushed me toward the door entering the inside part of the restaurant. And suddenly I was looking up at the sky.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," a male voice said in a worried tone. My sister's face appeared inches away from mine.

"Oh my goodness, Sophia!" Alexis practically yelled. I pushed her away from me while getting up and brushing myself off.

"Chill, mama, I'm fine," I stated facing her and straightening out my clothes. But Alexis was busy introducing herself to the man who knocked me down, Zac Efron.

"I'm sorry about your sister," he said, "And you're the famous model, Alexis Callahan." I snorted and he looked at me. His eyes were fixed on mine and it seemed as if time slowed down until I mentally shook myself.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. High School Musical himself," I said with a smirk. His eyebrows rose as I extended my hand. "I'm Sophia Callahan and I feel so honored to be meeting one of the fruitiest stars in Hollywood." He hesitantly shook my hand.

"Sophia! Manners!" Alexis hissed at me.

"No, no, Alexis, I'm actually flattered by that nice compliment from your sister. I mean, she's such a lady with her polite and elegant comments and the way she says she thinks about me out loud for the world to hear is enough to make me swoon. But it seems as if she is just jealous of the fact that she will never get up to my status with that poor attitude," Zac retorted with a smirk while looking me straight in the eye. I mirrored his smirk.

"Well, Mr. Flamer, I—"

"Sophia Rose, it's time to go!" my sister interrupted. I stomped to the car without even waiting for another word from Zac.


End file.
